It All Started With Mistletoe
by valeforwings
Summary: Makoto, Rin, and Haruka have their own ways of celebrating the upcoming holiday...


_It All Started With Mistletoe..._

Fandom: Free! Iwatobi Swim Club

Pairing: Makoto Tachibana/Rin Matsuoka/Haruka Nanase

Summary: Makoto, Rin, and Haruka have their own ways of celebrating the upcoming holiday...

Disclaimer: I don't own this series or these characters!

Author's note at the end!

* * *

It was exactly a week before Christmas.

Makoto and Haruka were out doing some last minute gift shopping (specifically for Rin, because they had no idea what to get him whatsoever and out of Makoto's constant pestering he finally wore Haruka down and he agreed to go out) and they had promised the redhead that once they got back, they would make some hot chocolate, decorate Haruka's home, eat the cookies they had made earlier that day and curl up under the kotatsu to get warm, cuddle, and watch movies for the rest of the evening.

The three suggested other ideas, like who could make the best gingerbread house or they could make cards for their friends, but the couple decided on simply relaxing together after bringing in some holiday cheer to Haruka's home was better than anything.

...Which left the Samezuka swimmer incredibly bored, waiting impatiently by himself, for two hours and counting. Makoto had tried to coax Rin to come along with them, even though himself and Haruka were getting things for the redhead, but he declined, saying that he was feeling a bit tired and would just nap from the time they left to when they got back. But of course, sleep was impossible.

"Where are they...?" He sighed, staring out the window at the snow gently falling from the dark sky. His phone hadn't gone off either, no messages or pictures from Makoto and of course none from Haruka, which did make him a bit nervous but they had to be back soon, before it got any later.

Rin frowned, eyeing the box of decorations by the closet door, and the garland hanging out of it.

"They wouldn't get mad at me if I started without them...right?"

* * *

Haruka and Makoto had finally returned, brushing snow off of their coats and kicking off their shoes, clutching shopping bags in cold hands. The train had run a bit later than usual, due to the sudden snowfall, and both boys were more than excited to come back to Rin so that they could start their early holiday activities that were planned.

_"Will he like this?" Haruka raised an eyebrow, holding up a shark tank top. "This is the third store we've been to, it's either this or nothing at all."_

_"What about a new blanket for his dorm?" Makoto pointed towards a shelf of multicolored fleece blankets. "He did mention he gets really cold..."_

_"...A new swimsuit?"_

_"Cologne?"_

_"Lacy panties?"_

The two expected Rin to come at them immediately, happy that they came back and to pester them about what they bought (only to just get the "you just have to wait another week, be patient" response) but instead there was no one to greet them as they settled themselves inside the warm home.

"His shoes are still here..." Makoto said, picking the bags up from the floor. "So he has to-"

_"I don't want a lot for Christmas, there is just one thing I need..."_

"Makoto, be quiet." Haruka grabbed the brunette's arm, making the tallest frown. "Listen."

_"I don't care about the presents, underneath the Christmas tree..."_

"Is...that Rin? Singing in _English_?"

Haruka nodded, leading the way down the hall, quietly, where Rin's voice got louder.

_"I just want you for my own, more than you could ever know..."_

Haruka and Makoto stopped by Haruka's bedroom door, hearing Rin clear as day and peered inside, seeing the redhead wrapping garland on the oldest's headboard, red Santa hat on his head, headphones in, singing along in clear, flawless English. They smiled, continuing to watch their boyfriend enjoy himself and decorate.

_"Make my wish come true..."_

"Cute?" Makoto whispered, and Haruka nodded.

"_All I want for Christmas, is you_-" Rin sang, turning around and red eyes going wide at Haruka and Makoto standing in the doorway, smiling. At _him._

"Rin Matsuoka, you're adorable." Makoto grinned as the redhead pulled the buds from his ears and let them fall. "Nice hat, by the way."

Face flushed, Rin continued to stare as Haruka and Makoto approached him, Haruka wrapping his arms around the redhead's waist and nuzzling his face into his shoulder.

"It sounds nice." Haruka muttered into the thin shirt. "When you sing in English, I mean."

"Haru's right, Rin." Makoto adjusted the hat on Rin's head, brushing the hair out of his face as well. "Sorry it took us so long. We couldn't decide on anything for the longest time and there was a delay."

"It's okay..."

"Come on," Makoto kissed Rin's forehead. "Now that we're back, we can get started."

* * *

"You both are so damn cute." Rin smiled, taking a drink out of his hot chocolate and flicking the ball on Makoto's Santa hat as the brunette pinned silver strands of garland on the edges of the entryway. "I can't believe you're still wearing yours, Haru."

Haruka just shrugged, putting the cookies on the kotatsu. "It's not all that bad. Plus you two are wearing them, too."

"There, done." Makoto took a step back, admiring his handwork. "It could use a few more things, like...bows or something, but it looks fine to me!"

"It looks great." Haruka handed Makoto his mug of hot chocolate and a cookie, kissing the tallest's cheek, smiling. "I'm glad you could reach up there, otherwise I'd have to use Rin as a step-stool to do it myself."

"Oi, what makes you so sure that it'd be you standing on me?" Rin sneaked a bite from Makoto's baked good, making the brunette pout, and Haruka just rolled his eyes.

"Because you'd crush and kill me in an instant."

"Boys, boys..." Makoto laughed, wrapping his arms around his boyfriends' waists. "C'mon, let's just turn on the kotatsu, pick a movie, and relax."

"You can choose, Mako." Rin said, easing himself under the heavy blankets and rested against Makoto beside him, reaching over to plug in the cord to the outlet, Haruka doing the same on his other side. The three let out a pleasant sigh as they felt the growing warmth against their legs, sipping at their warm drinks.

After sifting through the news channels and uninteresting programs, Makoto had chosen a classic Christmas cartoon that the three had seen over and over again, but no one really seemed to mind.

"You know what? If I were in Rudolph's place, I'd knock some skulls." Rin huffed, taking another cookie off of the large plate.

"Of course you would." Haruka nibbled at his own cookie, eyes fixed to the screen. "And then what?"

"What do you mean 'and then what'?"

"You think they'd just let you get away with it?"

"...shit, you're right."

Makoto just laughed, kissing red hair and pulling the plate away. "That's it, no more sugar for you. I'm cutting you off."

"Awww, you're no fun." The redhead pouted, sinking under the warm table. "Haru would let me have more..."

"No I wouldn't. Now stop talking."

With a sigh, Rin reached for his half-full mug, bringing it down to his awkward position, yelping when the handle slipped out of his grasp and the lukewarm liquid spilled on his chest.

"Fuck!" He scowled, quickly recovering the cup and placing it on the tabletop, sitting up and examining the damage that the chocolate drink had done to his shirt.

"Are you okay? You didn't get burned, did you?" Makoto asked, lifting up the damp shirt and inspecting the fair skin. It was tinged red, but didn't seem burnt to Makoto's eyes.

"N-no, it's fine..." Rin lifted the shirt over his head, struggling to get out and stand, to put the dirtied shirt with the laundry to get washed, not bothering with putting on another shirt. When he came back and got back in his spot, he raised an eyebrow when Makoto and Haruka were just staring at him. "What? What is it?"

Rin had also noticed that Makoto and Haruka had moved at some point, with the blanket having shifted. And that Haruka's hand was on Makoto's thigh...and Makoto's face was bright red and he looked like he was hiding something.

Something...specific.

"Makoto..." Rin leaned over, cupping Makoto's face with his hands and staring into green eyes. "Is there something...you need to tell me?"

"I..." Makoto's eyes darted over to Haruka, who just squeezed his thigh, making the tallest sigh and nod his head downwards.

Looking down, Rin raised an eyebrow when he saw that Makoto's pants were unbuttoned and halfway unzipped, which made the redhead more than curious. Removing his hands from Makoto's warm face, pushing the heavy fabric aside and grinning when he saw something leafy and green peaking out of the waistband of the brunette's boxers.

"I-it was Haru..." Makoto flushed, seeing the pleased look on Rin's face. "As soon as-"

"Don't care." Rin leaned over, pushing Makoto's pants down slightly, hooking his fingers under the elastic and removing the piece of mistletoe with his teeth with ease, spitting it out and gazing up with lust-filled red eyes.

Gasping and rolling his hips, Makoto closed his eyes as he felt Rin put his hands on his half-erect length, placing clothed kisses from the base to the tip, the thin fabric slowly becoming damp. He felt Haruka move away from his side, kneeling beside Rin, tugging Makoto's pants down to his ankles so the brunette could easily spread his legs open and could aid the redhead with kisses and touches.

"Too many clothes." Haruka sighed, running a finger down Rin's bare side before gripping the hem of his shirt and lifting it over his head, finding the abandoned santa hats and putting one on his own head, and the other on Rin. "Perfect."

"Agreed." Rin nipped at Makoto's hip, making Makoto cry out. The brunette propped himself on his elbows to stare at his lovers, who were sliding their own pants off and kicking them aside, making him groan at the sight. "Help me out here, Haru."

"My pleasure." Makoto groaned, fingers twisting in the heavy kotatsu blanket as Rin and Haruka pulled his boxers to rest at his ankles, the two boys licking and sucking at his cock, whining when Rin's teeth pinched sensitive skin, eyes clenching shut and toes curling.

Makoto opened his eyes, hearing the familiar sound of a cap opening and closing, and Rin disappearing behind Haruka, tugging down Haruka's boxers and pressing a cold digit into him, making the oldest whine. He tightened his hold on Makoto's thighs, taking the throbbing length deeper into his mouth as Rin pressed another finger in, scissoring them gently.

"Do you want Makoto to fuck you, Haru?" Rin purred, fingernails digging into Haruka's pale thigh, grinning as he found that bundle of nerves, making Haruka tremble, whine muffled by Makoto's length in his mouth. His blue eyes watered, feeling the tip hit the back of his throat, spreading his legs and pushing back against Rin's fingers.

"Y-yes..." Haruka nodded, voice trembling. "_Please_-"

"You two..." Makoto placed kisses on Rin's skin, green eyes half-lidded. "...have no idea how _amazing_ you look."

Rin chuckled and removed his fingers, moving again to be in front of Haruka and sat himself on Makoto's chest, pulling the smallest up and kissing him deeply, leading Haruka into a comfortable position. The redhead heard Makoto gasp behind him as Rin held the base of his length steady and the redhead felt warm, large hands rest on his hips from behind as Haruka steadied himself over the leaking tip, tilting his head back and letting whimpers escape his lps as he sank down, legs shaking and the fluffy rim of the santa hat slid down and covered his eyes.

"H-Haru..." Makoto moaned, tightening his hold on Rin's hips, thumbs teasing the border of elastic. He felt Rin twitch, easing into the touch, and slipped the fabric down, exposing Rin's ass. Makoto pulled Rin closer to him, making the redhead look back and flush, feeling the tallest's breath on his skin and hands spread his cheeks apart and teasingly lick at his entrance.

"A-ah, hey!" Rin arched his back, half-lidded red eyes staring at Makoto. "Mako-!"

Makoto just smiled, rolling his hips upwards to thrust deeper into Haruka who tangled his fingers into red hair, tugging Rin's head up to collide their mouths together in a rough, sloppy kiss, teeth and all.

The brunette paused to lick at two of his fingers, coating them in saliva before slowly pressing them into the redhead's warmth, making Rin hiss and whine against Haruka's mouth, pressing his hips against Makoto's hand and mouth.

"Oh god..." Rin clawed at Haruka's chest, grazing his fingernails down pale skin and gripped at the leaking erection in front of him, flicking his wrist, making Haruka bite down on Rin's bottom lip. Rin feverishly kissed back, arching his back when Makoto found _that_ spot, that _sweet _spot, with ease, pressing against it firmly. "H-Haru, _Mako_-"

"Fuck-" Haruka knitted his brows together, head falling back and gripped Rin's upper arms, hips bucking as Rin stroked at his hardness and Makoto thrusted upwards into him, the pace and pleasure becoming too overbearing. "I-I'm going, I'm going to come-!"

"H...Haru!"

Makoto groaned, biting into Rin's thigh, eyes squeezing shut as he came deep inside Haruka, the oldest following soon after, spilling into Rin's hand and gasping for breath. Rin pulled his hand away, tongue lapping up the substance on his fingers, letting Makoto pull him back so he was sitting upwards against the brunette's chest, shuddering when he felt his own pre-come drip down his throbbing length.

Haruka grunted, lifting himself off of Makoto, leaning over and took Rin into his mouth, making the redhead bite down on his hand from the sudden, wet warmth engulfing him.

"_God_, Haru!" He cried, the pain in his hand becoming dull as Haruka worked his tongue against his cock in all of the right places.

"C'mon, _Rinrin_..." Makoto purred, voice low, hands roaming over his muscled stomach and chest, fingers brushing against his nipples, placing kisses on his back and neck. "Come for us..."

Red eyes went wide, hands tangling into black strands of hair as he came into Haruka's warm mouth, gasping for breath and leaning back into Makoto, thighs twitching as he looked down at his blue-eyed boyfriend eagerly drinking down his cum, humming.

"Shit..." Rin breathed, eyes fluttering shut and throwing his hat across the room, damp bangs falling into his face. "_Shit_."

"Happy holidays?" Makoto laughed, nuzzling his nose against Rin's neck.

"Yeah, happy _fucking _holidays." Rin snorted in response, a tired grin on his face.

"Want some more hot chocolate?" Haruka asked sitting up, wiping the sticky substance from his face with his fingers and licking it off. "Cookies?"

Rin and Makoto shook their heads, smiling and Haruka just shrugged.

"I'm just going to take a shower if you two are...interested." The oldest got up from the floor, taking the discarded clothes along with him, walking towards the bathroom.

Rin and Makoto looked at each other, and quickly stood to follow Haruka.

Happy holidays _indeed_.

* * *

_Author's note: Let it be known that I am still godawful at writing smut...ouch._

_This actually just started as 'Rin sings Christmas songs in English' headcanon...and then the smut just happened._


End file.
